


The Apple is the Key

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney teaches Ted another "scientific" dating rule. Drabble written in response to the prompts "apple" and "key" randomly drawn from a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple is the Key

Ted walked back to the table dejected.

"She didn't even look at me twice. I don't get it."

"How many times must I tell you? The Apple is the Key."

Ted scoffed.

"I'm serious. It's the Adam's Apple Principle. A man's hotness is directly proportional to the size of his Adam's Apple. Simple evolutionary science. According to this chart: The larger the caveman's bump, the more cave chicks he banged. Your Adam's apple is just far too small to be attractive to the females of any highly evolved species."


End file.
